creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
No Fate
In 1998, three years after averting the threat of Skynet, Sarah and John Connor live a life of peace, oblivious that Skynet sent multiple Terminators back through time prior to its erasure. They are soon attacked by a T-800 Terminator at Livingston, Guatemala, which brutally murders John before disappearing. Twenty-two years later, an advanced Terminator, the Rev-9, is sent back in time to Mexico City, to murder Daniella "Dani" Ramos, while a cybernetically-enhanced soldier, Grace, is sent to protect her. The Rev-9, disguised as her father, infiltrates the assembly plant where Dani and her brother Diego work, but is thwarted by Grace, who escapes with the siblings. The Rev-9, revealing its ability to split itself into its cybernetic endoskeleton and shapeshifting liquid metal exterior, pursues them, killing Diego and cornering Grace and Dani. However, Sarah arrives and temporarily disables the Terminator with explosives. Dani, Grace, and Sarah retreat to a motel so Grace can recover. Sarah reveals that she found them because in the years since John's death, she has received encrypted messages detailing the locations of arriving Terminators; each ending with "For John". Grace notes that neither Skynet nor John exists in her timeline. Instead, humanity is threatened by an AI called Legion, designed for cyberwarfare. Legion controlled servers worldwide and, in desperation, humanity tried to neutralize it with nuclear devices; resulting in a nuclear holocaust and the AI building a global network of machines to exterminate the human survivors. Grace traces Sarah's messages to Laredo, Texas as they evade the Rev-9 and the authorities. Arriving at the source, they discover the T-800 that murdered John. With Skynet no longer existing and having fulfilled its mission; the T-800 was liberated from it and acquired self-awareness through open-ended continuous learning. In time, it began to learn from humanity and developed a conscience; taking the name "Carl" and adopting a human family. After learning how its actions affected Sarah and detecting temporal displacements, Carl decided to warn her of them to give her purpose. Carl bids its family farewell and tells them to escape; anticipating that the Rev-9 will arrive. Sarah reluctantly agrees to work together for Dani's sake. The group trains Dani and make preparations to destroy the Rev-9. In order to do so, they seek out a military grade EMP from an acquaintance of Sarah's. The Rev-9 catches up with them, forcing them to steal a C-5 Galaxy to escape, though the EMP is destroyed in the resulting shootout. During the flight, Grace further reveals that Dani becomes the future commander of the Resistance, as well as her rescuer. Sarah and Carl realize that they were fated to meet Grace and Dani. The Rev-9 boards their airplane by using a KC-10 Extender, forcing the group to jump from the plane into a river near a hydro-power plant. Wounded, the group makes a stand inside. In the ensuing battle, Carl and Grace force the Rev-9 into a spinning turbine and destroy its liquid exterior, causing an explosion. This incapacitates most of the group and mortally wounds Grace. Before she dies, Grace tells Dani to use her power source to destroy the Rev-9's damaged endoskeleton. The Rev-9 gets the upper hand, but Carl restrains it, allowing Dani to stab it with Grace's power source. Carl drags itself and the Rev-9 over a ledge and tells Sarah "For John", right before the power core explodes; destroying them both. Sometime later, Dani and Sarah watch over a young Grace at a park; the former determined to avert Grace's death. The pair drives off, with Sarah saying Dani needs to get ready as they fade in the distance. Category:Cringe